


Rainy Days

by Betery



Series: Highnoon in the Universe [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cookie making, Gen, Rainy Days, food-fight, food-goo fight, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betery/pseuds/Betery
Summary: When it rains you have two choices, be bored or have a little fun. It can be baking cookies, sharing stories or even having a bit of a food-goo fight with your pals.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> hello, I hope you guys are doing well. Still trying to get at least one of these stories out a month!

**Then:**

**It was absolutely storming outside and Lance was being driven out of his mind from boredom. Most everyone was on a mission and Pa had enlisted him to help Ana in the infirmary. By 'help' this meant he had to sit quietly while the medic asked him grab one thing or another to hand to her.**

**Currently said kick-ass medic was filling up her bullets with a bubbly yellow liquid. Lance standing a little ways a way with nothing to do at the moment, exept examine the process that Ana was going through with loading up her bullets.**

**"What's that?" He asked pointing at one of the filled tubes.**

**"Medication." She responded curtly, “, for the field."**

**Lance nodded, "how does it work?"**

**Ana raised an eyebrow and pops the end securely on, the wicked needle poking out ominously.**

**"Depending on a button I press here." She pointed to the rifle where a small unassuming button was hidden, "Depends on whether this medicine heals, or harms." As an example she pressed the bullet into her rifle then slips her thumb over the button. The rile lit up and a high pitched charge up signal detonated and the light yellow liquid warped into a sickly purple.**

**"Ooo... scary." Lance complimented.**

**The doors opened and there was Fareeha holding a box, "Mother, I have the- Oh. Hello Lance." She says setting the box on a table.**

**"I thought you were supposed to be...?"**

**Lance shrugged, "Life is boring without people to hang around. Everyone else is shipped out, so I'm here." That and of course Pa told him he couldn't wander on his own again.**

**Fareeha grunted her nose wrinkling a little as she addresses Lance, "Just be sure not to break anything."**

**Lance huffed, "Trust me, I won't." then he places a hand over his heart, “Scouts honor.” Not that he was in the middle of breaking anything BEFORE Fareeha showed up and her telling him not to break anything made him want to break something. Which he would never do. To Ana. Fareeha, on the other hand, was another story.**

**There were a couple minutes of silence that made Lance's skin itch and he shifted his weight from foot to foot. More silence passed as Ana worked quietly and Lance tried to do the breathing techniques that Zen had taught him. The rain should have helped center him but he was just so…wired up!!**

**Lance started to bounce his leg as he intently watched bullet after bullet be filled.**

**Ana made a grunting noise and popped another cap on the bullet.**

**"It is far too cold and wet to be sitting in silence, come."**

**She got up and headed out of the infirmary, Lance following without question and a begrudging Fareeha following behind.**

**They reach the mess-hall, Ana bee-lines for the kitchen and in orderly obedient duckling fashion they followed along and Ana started to gather the items for their little baking party.**

**“I would bake something a little more traditional.” Ana said as she got out a stool to get at some of the ingredients, “But Reinhardt isn’t exactly one to get creative with his goods, so I think some regular shortbread cookies will be fine, yes?”**

**“Cookies?” Lance perks up, “I’m ALWAYS down for some cookie making!”**

**What followed was a lovely experience of flour going everywhere in glorious cookie making.**

**“Lance, can you mix these wet ingredients for me? We want it to be smooth.”**

**Grinning, Lance takes the whisk and bowl, stirring, and watched as Fareeha and Ana worked, it was silent and mechanical, that it until Fareeha got some flower on her cheek, and Lance decided to step in.**

**“Hey, Fareeha-“ He dipped a finger in his eggy concoction.**

**“What is it, Lance?” She turned around and BOOP egg on her nose!**

**“I hope this will meet your EGGspectations!!” Lance cackled and Fareeha sputtered, she blinked and she set her jaw, lashing out with her flour.**

**“Why you-“ Lance ducked. “Catch me if you can!” He teased and ran out from her reach, but not before he was tackled to the ground, Fareeha was really careful not to hurt him but she had his egg-milk mixture in her hands over his head.**

**“Any last words?”**

**Lance grinned, little quip already on his tongue but before he could say anything there was the sharp sound of a pan slamming on the table, “Children, Behave!”**

**Both of them froze and looked at Ana, who was raising an eyebrow. Sheepishly, both Fareeha and Lance separated, “Sorry, (mother)” they mumbled and got back to baking.**

**The cookies were warm and delicious. Ana packed a few away for the others (but not too many of them, the cooks needed a fair share after all.)**

**As they sat around the kitchen table Ana observed Lance, “You look like you’ve grown since you’ve gotten here.”**

**Lance blinked, looking down at himself, his shoes still fit pretty well, and his pants didn’t look any shorter than usual. “Have I?” He asks and Ana nods. Heading over to the kitchen to grab a kettle she had put on to boil earlier. She reached for a flowery pink cup and gently poured water over a tea bag.**

**“You have, I wonder if that’s our influence.” She smiles slightly, looking back at lance then back to her tea making.**

**Lance wasn’t certain by what she meant by ‘our influence’ be it Overwatch as an organization or the people, but Lance didn’t really mind, either way, judging by her expression she definitely wasn’t talking about his height or muscle.**

**“I think you guys are teaching me a lot.” He responded, biting into a cookie. He had been here such a short while, and eventually, the summer will come to an end, but Lance was sure that he would come back. This was a part of him.**

**“Don’t grow up too fast.” Ana advises, turning around with her steaming cup looking at Fareeha her eyes distant, her shoulders sagging a bit, “There is no harm in staying a child. At least for now.”**

**Fareeha set her jaw and physically looked like she bit back words as she bit into her own cookie.**

**Lance gave Ana a small smile “I think I can handle that.”**

**The rest of the night was peaceful as the three of them Shared stories about various family antics. Lance now had a few juicy stories to hold over his Pa he couldn't wait to lord them over him. Maybe he should ask for something in return for his silence?**

Now:

In hindsight staying a kid for as long as he could, was doomed to fail with the crushing disappointment of being placed as a cargo pilot, replacing Keith and becoming a pilot of Voltron.

Right now, they were trapped on a planet that was having some kind of electrical rainstorm.

“The electrons in the air will cause all sorts of problems for us if we try to take of Princess!” Coran had advised Allura, “My projections claim the storm will pass in a few vargas.” Allura sighed her expression taught in thought.

“Very well.” She relented (sorry Allura, but Nature always wins) “, I suppose we can afford a few vargas of rest.”

Everyone else cheered.

Lance took this opportunity to have a spa day. A nice hot shower to open his pores, a lovely food goo mask (with space cucumbers to match) to soak up the awful dirt and sweat that tries to give him pimples, awesome music via pidge’s playlist archive and when that was all done he could have a nice cool shower to close his pores off.

He was just about to hop in the shower when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” Lance called to the other side and it opened to reveal Hunk.

“Yo, Lance. Long time no chat.” He looked around the room and saw Lance’s supplies. “Spa day?”

Grinning Lance showed off his loot, “What else?”

Hunk returned the grin, “Why not make this team bonding? We can all gather in the kitchen and make your food goo mask together.”

Lance could hear the rain battering against the walls of the castle (an eerie sound to be sure) the hull was super thick and the rain had to be coming down hard for Lance to hear it in his ROOM.

The team bonding idea wasn’t really bad, and Lance would never give up on the opportunity to bestow his beauty tip knowledge upon everyone else, heck. Maybe the Alteans had something they could teach HIM.

“Count me in!” Lance grinned.

\--

Hunk had apparently gathered everyone first into the kitchen before coming to fetch Lance and metaphorically drag him back to the others.

“Alright.” Allura started, starring at the supplies on the table, “What must we do, Lance?”

Okay, it was one thing to have all the attention on him because he was an awesome leader, another thing totally to actually have people interested in his spa stuff. So, lance started giving instructions. Mix this here, pour this part in wait a few minutes and BLAM! You’re done.

It was going smoothly and everyone was doing well at their stations. Lance was observing everyone walking around like some high school teacher watching his students work on their projects.

Shiro, did not look like he was enjoying himself. Lance looked down at the goo, and it honestly wasn’t bad for a first try. Maybe a little lumpy, but it wasn’t a perfect science; so, Lance did what he did best, and took a swipe of the goo with his finger and spread it across Shiro’s sharp cheekbone.

“Pretty good spreadability Shiro my main man!” And turned his back listening to the sputtering of the agitated and surprised Shiro. Hearing Shiro lose his cool like that always fed Lance’s ego it was honestly always a highlight if he could manage it.

Pidge cackled from her place across from Shiro, opening their mouth to tease but suddenly stopped when her face was dripping in food goo. Shiro had an innocent smile on his face.  

“I’m sorry pidge.” He said with fake concern, “You look like you’ve got a little something on your-“

Hunk was next in the breakdown of all things orderly when he splashed his own food goo mixture onto Shiro, which then caused Keith to become tempted by this new developing food fight and everything devolved from there. Lance honestly thought this was the best thing since sliced bread but crow, did he wanna make them _squirm_ He looked around for a pot and grabbed the first one he could find, watching and waiting until-

BANG

“Children!” He announced into the now silent kitchen, “Behave.” And channeling his inner Ana he gave them his best ‘I’m disappointed in you’ expressions, but his seriousness quickly devolved into cackles once he saw how devastated everyone looked!

Coran and Allura looked the most stunned and they looked at each other, then to the paladins.

“AMBUSH!” They cried with spoon fulls of food goo mask.

As Lance was cover from head to toe in food goo, he couldn’t keep the grin off his face.  Bad weather wasn’t really such a bad thing after all.

Maybe next time they should have cookies and tea.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Like it? love it? Hate it? Comment down below! (especially is there's some kind of grammar issue. The friend who normally helps me edit is busy busy with her job) and don't forget to leave a kudos! Till next time darlings~


End file.
